Brock: Man of the Women
by J1hbk
Summary: Brock just never seems able to get a girl in the anime. In this fanfic, sometimes he does, and sometimes he doesn't. Kinda makes him seem normal, doesn't it? *Originally titled "Brock's Epic Fails 'n Wins"
1. Gay? Oh, no

**Hey all! Haven't uploaded any stories on here in a while, eh? Well, here's a new one! It's another humorous one, so, hope you enjoy. Remember to review (so I know that people are reading)!**

** -3- :)**

* * *

><p>"Lotad, use Sunny Day!"<p>

The sun started to shine very brightly onto the stadium, so much so that the flowers began to wither.

"Now use Rain Dance!"

Rain clouds started to appear, apparently out of nowhere. The stadium was completely covered by the shade from it. Then the raindrops began to fall. Within seconds, everyone in the entire stadium was completely drenched in rainwater.

"Wow! An amazing one-two combo, worth 8 points, which brings the total up to-"

At that moment, the crowd, due to the rain, cheered with delayed reaction.

"And the crowd goes wild! Those two moves alone may have won Jimmy the entire contest! Unbelievable!"

* * *

><p>While the crowd was exiting the stadium, a tanned man with squinty eyes handed Jimmy a wad of bills.<p>

"Thanks," the man said as he walked off. Jimmy just stared after him in confusion.

* * *

><p>"Wow, I can't believe that guy won in just two moves! I'm totally in love with guys who could win a contest that easily," a girl commented as she left the stadium.<p>

Brock laughed. "Yeah Annie, if only there was a way to ask someone out, without fear of rejection. I've been rejected far too many times to not know that feeling. It's not a good feeling."

Annie chuckled. "Just like how you tried to ask that one guy out-"

"Okh-kay, I'm gonna have to stop you there. I'm not really interested in being reminded of my past failures," Brock interrupted.

Annie giggled. "Okay, fine. Oh, here we are!"

They stopped in front of a house. Annie took out a small key and unlocked the door.

"Well Brock, you're welcome to come and sit if you'd like," she said.

"Sure, no problem," replied Brock.

"Great! I'll go get my clothes to change," she said as she walked to her room. "I'm so glad you're gay," she added as she walked upstairs. "Now I don't have to worry about changing in front of you!"

Brock made a pervy grin. "Yes," he said. "I'm gay.."


	2. Blind? Nope!

**What's up guys? I'm back! And with another story, funny as usual! I'm a funny guy.. Teehee.**

* * *

><p>"Just two more hours and my shift is over…" Vanessa mused. She was restocking the shelves at the PokeMart where she worked.<p>

"Excuse me. Sorry. Oops. Pardon me."

A stack of cans clattered to the ground somewhere behind her.

Vanessa turned to see a man in his early twenties wearing dark glasses walking towards her with a cane in his hand. As he walked, his other hand was stretched out next to him, feeling the various assortment of items on the shelves. _He must be blind_, she thought, as she continued to stock her groceries.

_Hm, canned bread… _she pondered. _That sounds.. interesting. It's not on the list, but maybe the somebody'll have a particular craving for it, _she thought as she put it on the shelf.

Suddenly a hand shot right in between her arms and started squeezing her breasts. She screamed, turned, and slapped whoever it was who was grabbing her boobs. It was the blind man touching her boobs!

"Oh, I'm sorry! It was just a reflex! Eheh," she apologized quickly.

"No, no, _I'm_ sorry," the man apologized. "I shouldn't be shopping for things when I can't see."

_So he __**is**__ blind! _"Oh, no, it's quite all right," said Vanessa. "I was just, uhm, surprised! Yes, yes, that's why. But don't worry about it too much! You are blind, after all!" she said, then proceeded to smack herself for the bluntness of which she said it.

"Yes," the man replied with a grin. "I'm blind."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was that? It's shorter than usual, but it should tide you over for a while. If you have an idearequest, feel free to PM me or request in a review! Anyways, I think I have to go now. Kaythnxbai!**


	3. Ballet Class

**Hey guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? I think it's been a year, maybe? Ehh, doesn't matter. Anyways, I've had this idea in my head for a really long time. Originally, I saw it in a commercial on YouTube about 5, 6 years ago, so that's what it's based off of it seems familiar. Also, if you have the link to this on YouTube, please PM it to me! You will be paid in virtual, nonexistant cookies. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ballet Class - Take One<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ahahahahah, yeah, and she totally went for it!" said Gary. The guys were at the Celadon Game Corner having drinks at the bar, sharing stories with each other about their personal lives.<p>

"What about you, Ash?" asked Falkner. "You ever had any trouble with girls?"

"Well," said Ash slowly. "There was that one time Misty tried to kiss me, but I kinda backed away when she leaned in. Then she fell into the pool. Dude, she was so mad.. she was all wet, and I could see through her shirt! Of course, I didn't see her for the rest of the day, but it was **worth it**, bro!"

Ash and Gary laughed and fistbumped each other.

"You guys think you have it bad? I can't even count how many times I've been mistaken for a girl," Bugsy cut in. "Do you guys have **any** idea how hard it is to pick up women when they think you're a guy or even what it feels like when you're being hit on by a guy?" he said, notably looking in Gold's direction.

"H-hey!" Gold defended himself. "It's not **MY** fault you look and sound like a girl.. Besides, there weren't any other girls in your gym, so naturally I assumed-"

"Really?" laughed Brawly. "That's the story you're going with? I've been to that Gym, and there's two little girls who _**obviously**_ are-"

"They're in kindergarten!" Gold protested. "As if I would hit on 5-year-olds."

"What about you, Brock?" asked Morty. "Do you have any problems picking up women?"

Several of the guys at the table broke out into laughter.

"Oh, you _obviously_ haven't seen this guy in action." laughed Ash, wiping away a tear from his eye.

Brock just sat there silently, not reacting to the commotion, staring at the clock the entire time. Suddenly, he stood up and grabbed his bag.

"Well boys, it was a nice chat we had here tonight," he remarked. "I'm off to my ballet class now," Brock said as he left the building.

"What the…?" several of the guys at the table asked, bewildered at Brock's eagerness to leave.

"…I didn't even know Brock took ballet…" muttered Ash.

* * *

><p>Brock arrived at the Celadon City Dance Studio, where several of the trainers from the Celadon Gym had already begun practicing.<p>

"I'm not late, am I?" asked Brock.

Erika looked up and gave a small smile. "No, the class is just starting. You're just in time to start rehearsing The Waltz of the Vileplumes." She directed her attention towards the class. "Take your places now, everyone!"

* * *

><p>Outside the dance studio, the guys, who had followed Brock from the Game Corner, watched him in his ballet class.<p>

* * *

><p>Brock was in class, helping Erika keep a student up so that she was doing a handstand, legs wide open, crotch merely inches away from his face.<p>

The guys outside watched as Brock continued keeping Beauties and Lasses upright.

* * *

><p><em>Later on in the class…<em>

"No, Brock, hold her like this," Erika said, repositioning his arms so that the Beauty he was holding had her chest buried in his face.

"Like this?" asked Brock's muffled voice.

"Yes, precisely like that. Now lift her above your head."

Brock lifted the Beauty above his head so that her crotch was directly in his face.

* * *

><p>Throughout the remainder of the class, Brock got up and personal with all the girls in the class, including Erika herself. By the end of the class, all of the guys, including Morty, was visibly shocked and mentally hitting themselves in the head, saying to themselves, "Why didn't <em><strong>I<strong>_ think of this?!"

* * *

><p>When the class ended, Brock exited the dance studio to the guys applauding his genius. Brock was shocked to see the guys he had been hanging out with from the Game Corner.<p>

"How long have you guys been watching?"

"Long enough, bro."

* * *

><p><strong>Ballet Class - Take Two<strong>

Brock entered the Celadon City Dance Studio a week after the guys had watched him, only to find that the class was filled with the guys from the Game Corner.

"Well, this is awkward…" Gary remarked.

Erika walked out of her office. "Class, I am pleased to announce that there are now enough male students to break up the class into male and female sessions!"

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **all of the male students in the class wailed.

* * *

><p><strong>Do y'all think my writing skills're deteriorating? I think I'm just out of practice. :P<br>Anyways, send me some feedback! I need to know what my readers are thinking so I can improve upon my writing skills.**


End file.
